The Senior Trip
by SummerGirl45
Summary: Eveyone goes on the senior trip. (I know there not seniors, but pretend,) In all the relationships they all talk about going to the next "level". Wild things will happen. DZ BS JD (Ms. young goes on the trip to to try to seduce ben!)


Disclaimer: I don't own them!

(Just to let you know, if you watch the show, sometimes the guys stop and time freezes while they kind of talk to them selves. When I do that in this story I will make it bold writing!)

Deborah and Jonathan are studying for a test in Deborah's room. They're sitting on her bed while reading their books.

"Deb, I think we've studied enough for now. Don't you want to make out?" Jonathan said as he put his book down and took her book away from her.

"Jonathan, we need to study for this test."

"Come on… please?" he gave her the puppy face.

"All right, for a few minutes." Deb said, giving in.

They started to make out on the bed for 10 minutes. Deborah felt him getting hard and stopped them.

"Okay, that's enough." Deborah announced.

"Why?"

"We have to study, that's why! Remember after tomorrow, we're going on the senior trip! That's gonna be fun. Being with you in Hawaii."

"Yeah. Um, do you think we could have sex on the trip, you know when we get there. I think we should." Jonathan said.

"Yeah, we should. Our first time in Hawaii. Sounds cool."

"Hey, it does. Except it will be my first time having sex- ever. And it will be your second."

"Jon, do we have to talk about this again?"

"No, sorry, I don't know why I brought it up."

Yeah, I know why I brought it up! I can't believe she lost her virginity to a nasty ass beard guy!

The next day at school, Dino, Ben and Jonathan are talking out side before homeroom.

"Guys, I'm gonna have sex. On the trip!" Jonathan couldn't hold it in.

"Sweet." Dino said.

Okay, no, this is not happening! Ben had sex with a teacher, and Jon is having it this weekend, I got to have sex too! I can't be the last one to have it! I got to be the best!

"Sex, with Deborah I assume?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, obviously." Jonathan answered.

"That should be ah, fun, like having sex with a whale, nice." Ben laughed.

"Yeah, I bet there will be an earthquake the day you guys do it." Dino added.

"Come on guys. Stop it. You can't make fun of her, she's my girlfriend, and come on, it's sex, who cares if the girl is a little over weight." Jonathan offended him self.

"Yeah I guess." Dino said.

"But dude, were going to Hawaii, that means a beach and swimming, and seeing Deborah in a bathing suit!" Ben started to gag.

"Ahh! I forgot about that! We've gonna see her in a bathing suit!" Dino said disgusted.

"Guys-." Jon said, but was cut off.

"Wait, at least a swim suit is all, I mean Jonathan will see her naked!" Ben added.

Why do Ben and Dino always do this. Deborah's nice, and I like the way she is. She actually has an ass to grab. To me she's hot. Are they ever gonna stop?

"Stop it guys!" Jonathan shouted.

"Fine, fine, sorry. Anyway, I'm gonna sneak Zoe on the trip." Dino said smiling.

"Really?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. We're definitely gonna have wild sex." Dino said with a even bigger smile.

"Yeah, if you can, I mean, you guys were gonna do it at the dance, but I guess no luck." Jonathan said.

"Yeah, well, I'm not gonna think of Jackie this time."

"Well, you know you could." Ben said.

"What?" Dino asked.

"Think of Jackie on Zoe."

"That's what I did last time and got freaked out."

"No, think of Jackie's head on Zoe and pretend your nailing Jackie."

"No, but sounds like good advice for Jon, he can think of Pamela Anderson's head on Deborah." They both laughed.

RING!!!!!!! The bell rang.

After school at the mall.

"How am I gonna go to Hawaii?" Deborah asked Jackie and Sue as they were all in the dressing rooms trying on new clothes for the trip.

"What do you mean? A plane I think." Sue said and giggled.

"Ha ha, funny, no, I mean I don't really want to wear a bathing suit in front of people."

"Deb, its fine. Jonathan will-." Jackie said when Deborah cut her off.

"It's not really Jonathan, it's other people. Mainly Dino and Ben raging on him about me. I know they tease him all the time. I'm gonna embarrass my self and him."

"No your not. Dino's an ass, who cares about him, and Ben, he's really sweet." Sue said.

"Oh my god, I forgot you liked Ben." Deborah shouted!

"Yeah. He's so cute. He's really nice too. I hope me and him can get kind close on the senior trip." Sue thought to her self out loud.

"Speaking of getting close" Deborah said. Then walked out of the dressing room, followed by Jackie and Sue.

"What?" Jackie asked her.

"Jonathan and I are going to have sex on the senior trip. I'm excited."

"You should be." Sue said looking in the mirror and holding a dress up to her body.

"Yeah, I'm kind of nervous though. I mean, because of how I look."

"Stop it. You not fat, your just not wicked skinny, which is good!" Sue pointed out.

"What if I'm on top of him. I might hurt him."

"Deb, I think he will hurt you more." Jackie said.

"What?" Deborah asked.

"Well, not physically, but he'll hurt your feelings. He'll probably leave you right after you guys have sex. That's all it is for guys, just to do it. Get any girl for an orgasm. I don't think you should have sex."

"Well, Jonathan is not like that, he wont leave me. He'll stay so we can do it again. Deborah laughed.

"Don't listen to Jackie, you should have sex with him, he won't leave you after. Sue said to her.

"Yeah, so I was thinking we could stop by Victoria Secret to get a couple new out fits, and you know panties and bra's to wow Jon…"

"Sounds good!" Sue excitingly said.

"I guess so." Jackie said with a half smile.

Everyone was at the school waiting for the bus to bring them to the airport. Jon was standing with Deborah talking about how much fun the trip would be. Ben and Sue were talking about the trip together too. Dino was off to the side talking with Zoe.

"This is gonna be so much fun." Zoe said with a smile.

Dino pulled her over to him and was holding her hands, looking into her eyes.

"I know, you and me on a beach together. Then you and me in a bed together. Sounds really hot." Dino said with a huge grin.

"I know. I hope the room doesn't smell like old chemicals, like the science lab."

"It wont, it's paradise there."

Then a teacher shouted to all the students to get on the bus and he would take attendance once they were on.

"Dino, I hope this works, sneaking me on."

"Me too."

This better work. If it doesn't I'll die. Zoe's making me so horny with that sexy smile she has. And her breasts don't hurt.

They all piled on the bus, then attendance was taken. No one saw Zoe, she slipped right on and sat down next to Dino. Ben and Sue sat together on the bus ride.

"I wonder how the rooms will be assigned. They'll probably be safe sex." Sue said and then noticed what she had said.

Ben made a weird look.

"No, no, no, I meant ah…I bet they will be same sex, not safe sex. You know not mixes genders for the rooms. Girls together, guys together." Sue said nervously and embarrassed.

"Yeah, probably." Ben said back.

Sue thinking: Oh my god, why did I say that. I meant same sex. He probably thinks I'm weird now. But when ever I think about him I think about sex. What's wrong with me?

"So, I guess we'll be spending a lot of time on the beach. Well not together, well I mean, I was not saying it was going to be together, but it could be. It doesn't' have to." Ben spat.

"I know what you meant. And yeah, I'll be on the beach a lot."

"Cool, me too. Oh, you got something in your hair, like a fuzzy thing. He said pointing to her hair.

"I do?" she said and tried to get it out, but couldn't find it.

"Could you get it out, please?" She asked him.

"Yeah, sure." Ben replied and put his hand to her hair and pulled I out, and noticed her hair smelled like watermelons.

God she's hot. I really wanna kiss her. Could I kiss her now? I mean, it seems like she likes me? Did I say she's really hot?

"There's more in your hair." Ben told her.

"Really? I wonder why it's there."

"I'll get it. He put his hand to her head and started to take it out, Sue leaned in and so did Ben and then they kissed.

"Wow." Sue said.

"Yeah." Ben replied.

"Umm… was that weird?" Sue asked him nervously.

"No, I liked it, was it weird for you?" Ben asked.

"No. Really nice."

"Good."

"Do you think it's weird to make out on a bus?"

"Not really, you?"

"I'm okay with it, want to?"

"Sure!"

They started to make out. Two seats back Jonathan and Deborah.

"Oh my god, Ben and Sue are making out." Deborah pointed out.

"That's weird. But let's talk about us, I'm really excited for this trip. Especially the part when we have sex. Jonathan said smiling.

"Yeah, about that, I don't know if I want to."

"What!?! Your kidding right?"

"No Jonathan, I think we might not be ready."

"Oh come on. Please Deb, please. This isn't fair, you make me so hot."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, you make me horny every time I'm around you, and I want to do this with you, I think your hot Deb."

"Jonathan, you don't have to lie to get me in the sack, I'll do it okay."

"Okay, but what do you mean? I'm not lying. You do make me horny."

"No, I mean you don't have to lie and say you think I'm hot, I'm fine with you just liking my personality and thinking I'm okay looking, I know I'm not hot."

"Deborah, you are hot."

"Yeah I'm hot if you're comparing me to Donald Trump."

"No, you're hot."

"I know I'm not like Jackie or Sue, I'm okay with that, I was hoping my boyfriend would be too."

"I am okay with that. You are hot. I like that you're not like Jackie or Sue, you actually have a ass I can grab."

Deborah giggled.

"You really think I'm okay looking?"

"Yes, now stop saying your fat, and let's talk about this trip. I was thinking we could probably have sex like 4 or 5 times a day and…"

"Oh Jonathan!" Deborah giggled again.

Back where Dino and Zoe are…

"Dino, you got condoms right?"

"Ahh…I forgot them, but don't worry I'll get some from my friend Jon.

"Okay, good." Zoe was assured.

I hope you liked it! Don't worry it will get much better, this was just a first chapter to let you know what's going on, it will be more interesting in the next couple chapters! PLEASE REVIEW! This is the 6th Life As We Know It Fic, so be nice! (Oh p.s- tell me ur fav couple in the show in ur review, so then I know what the people want or at least like!)


End file.
